


The Last Pregnancy

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Evelyn and Malcolm Hawke (Series 2) [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, with art!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a drawing made for me by InannaAthanasia</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Pregnancy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InannaAthanasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InannaAthanasia/gifts).



> [](http://s6.photobucket.com/user/Seabreaze/media/Art/Made%20for%20Me/P6211226.jpg.html)   
> 

Evelyn looks down at her rounded torso, feeling the kicks from within. She smiles as she touches the places she felt her little one move. Any day now, Evelyn’s last little one will enter the world. Closing her eyes, she smiles at the sounds from outside. Bull had decided to help Evelyn and Malcolm by keeping their three kids as well as Mia’s three preoccupied. Judging by the laughs from the gaggle of kids, he’s doing a very good job of it.

Arms wrap around her swollen middle, and Evelyn leans into the embrace. Breathing deeply, she smells her husband’s musky, earthen scent as his hands gently probe her stomach, feeling for movement. “We should probably get dressed, my love.”

“You mean I can’t walk around Skyhold in my nightgown?” Evelyn pouts playful, making Malcolm chuckle. She knows Josephine would throw a fit if she walked around as she is. It was difficult enough convincing both Josephine and Solana that they didn’t need Evelyn’s old quarters, and that any guest suit would do. The need to be close to Mia was what finally convinced their hosts that the largest guest suit would do nicely.

“As much as I love seeing you in your nightgown,” Malcolm leans over, planting a soft kiss on her rotund stomach, “I think Josephine would be less than pleased.”

“You’re right, my heart.” Evelyn gasps. A flurry of activity from her baby leaves her breathless. Laying her head on Malcolm’s shoulder, Evelyn’s closes her eyes as she tries to catch her breath.

“My little one,” Malcolm whispers, his mouth curving into a smile, “you need to be nicer to your mommy. She needs to be able to breathe.” He tenderly caresses Evelyn’s torso as he talks to his baby. Will he or she look like him or Evelyn, or a mix of both as the three who had come before?

Evelyn doubles over in Malcolm’s arms, interrupting his thoughts. “It’s time.” Malcolm guides Evelyn through her first contraction, breathing deeply with her while rubbing her back. When it passes, he carefully lifts her in his arms and carries her to their bed.

“I’ll get Mia and Solana.” Malcolm quickly kisses Evelyn before running out of the room.


End file.
